Public Exposure
by JJCM
Summary: Someone is kidnapping and killing young children. While the team is hot on the trail, one of their own is taken and subjected to a hellish experience as they attempt to save the latest potential victim. One-shot. Warning, this has earned its M rating.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

**Warning: This fic has earned its M. Beware of language and potentially graphic violence/sexual abuse subject matter. If you are not of age don't read.**

**This is my first posted fic, please feel free to tell me what you thinking.**

Jennifer Jareau stared back at the man pointing the gun at her, trying her hardest to keep her composure and to not show any fear. She stood across the room from him by herself, the missing girl they had been searching for just off to the side, leaning against the wall unharmed. The girl couldn't have been more than 6 or 7 and she was obviously scared. She had to be JJ's first priority. There was no way that as long as she was able to, that she would let any harm come to the girl.

"Do as I say Agent Jareau, or harm will come to the child." The man stared at her.

At this moment JJ tried to suppress the feeling of being alone and helplessness that was threatening to overtake her. She had to be strong, the profile told her that. What's more, she knew that she wasn't truly alone, as the red light on the camera next to her captor could attest. As JJ weighed her options, the only thing she knew for sure was the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that this wouldn't end well.

/

The case had seemed relatively standard enough. Children between the ages of 5 and 10 were being abducted and found dead a few days later in remote locations just outside of Cleveland, Ohio. There had been 3 child fatalities so far, and a fourth child had been missing for 2 days before the team was called in. The cause of death had been strangulation in each case. Very little other physical abuse had been found in any of the cases, just a few scratches or bruises here and there.

The team flew out immediately, determined to create a profile quickly and end things before any other children could be harmed. For JJ personally, it had quickly become a hard case for her to deal with. Almost immediately she was pressed into action in dealing with the families who were already grieving for their dead children, while trying to calm the other parents of children in the uptight community. Everyone was on edge, putting JJ, the team, and the local police and officials under an intense amount of stress.

The team had been able to come up with a profile relatively quickly given the evidence; white male in his 30s or 40s, smart, well educated, local citizen, but also someone who couldn't hold down a job and was mentally unstable likely as the result of some sort of childhood abuse or a failed relationship of some sort in his later life, that had caused him to target children. Everyone was confident they were on the right track and that they would soon apprehend the unsub.

However the days soon began to pass. Two days had gone by and the body of the missing child had turned up just outside of the city once again. JJ struggled to console the family while trying to keep her own feelings of how she felt about the bastard who was doing this hidden. The next day another child went missing, this one a girl who would soon turn 7. The city was outraged and panicked. The team was beginning to get frustrated. And JJ was starting to feel affected by all of the angry, scared, and grieving families that she had to deal with on a constant basis.

Finally, in an attempt to calm the city and draw out the unsub, Hotch called for JJ to give a press conference. As usual, she handled it with her general grace and professionalism, portraying a sense of confidence while maintaining compassion for the panic and anger that everyone was feeling. She unwavering answered the questions the media members threw at her, even some of the harsher barbs that the FBI and local law enforcement weren't doing enough or were incompetent.

Once the press conference had ended and the general population had been put a little more at ease, Hotch and the team were convinced that they would catch their unsub this time, and that it would all be over soon. They were wrong.

The next day while the team was out following leads, JJ and Reid had stayed back at the police station. Reid continued to sift through the evidence trying to find anything they missed, while JJ continued to receive and answer any tips and questions the locals may have had. It had all seemed normal and routine. Things changed once evening came however.

The team had met back at the police station to regroup and to try to figure out what they were missing. All of their leads were drying up and again the frustration level was rising as they could sense the pressure mounting on them. Their unsub was practically invisible. And they knew they only had about another day until the latest missing girl would turn up dead as well. They knew if that happened, then there could be riots in the streets from angry parents, and that their job would be impossible to do, which they had no doubt was part of the goal of the unsub.

Once it became apparent that they were going to be there for a while, JJ volunteered to go grab them some food and bring it back to the station. She needed some fresh air and to get away from the station for a little bit anyway, she had been there all day. The team agreed and JJ grabbed her coat and left.

As she drove down the street, she was oblivious to the fact that she was being followed. It was rush hour, making traffic quite heavy on the busy roads on what was otherwise a decent spring evening. After being stuck in traffic for about half an hour, JJ finally arrived at her destination, a local steakhouse that one of the police officers back at the station had recommended. After waiting about half an hour for the order, she grabbed the big bag of food and went back out to her car.

The brief time away from the station had been nice as it had allowed her to clear her head a little, although she still couldn't help but hurt for the parents of the dead children. She really didn't know if she could handle it. There really wasn't much you could say to someone who had just had their child killed for no reason. JJ hopped back into the car she had taken, placing the food in the passenger seat next to her. She had been deep in thought, not really noticing her surroundings as she started the car and began to drive.

"Don't move, and do as I say." A voice said from behind her as she nearly jumped out of her skin.

/

Back at the police station, the team continued to pour through the evidence and tips, trying anything to generate new leads. They even had Garcia scour the internet and search her database, but nothing seemed to work. The few suspects they had come up with, already checked out or had alibis. For a time, it almost seemed to Hotchner like they were back at square one.

/

JJ tried to control her breathing and regroup as she heard a gun cock and felt it press into her shoulder. She had gotten a brief look at her captor's dark face when she had instinctively looked back to see who was hiding in her back seat, but he had immediately forced her to turn her attention back to driving.

Before long he was directing her on where to turn, leading her down back roads and alleyways that weren't used much until she hardly knew where they were anymore. All the time he was doing his best to keep her on edge, lightly stroking strands of her hair and whispering things into her ear. JJ was doing all she could to not lose it and stay in control. Her heart was racing. And she truly feared that this man would kill her.

"You are very good at keeping yourself composed Agent Jareau." He said softly as he reached out and ran a couple fingers through her hair as JJ took a quiet deep breath and tried not to shake.

"That's what drew my attention to you. That press conference you gave about me was amazing…I was very impressed…" he said as he moved his hand to her shoulder and gently rubbed it.

"After that, I just had to meet you…and boy you don't disappoint…" he said softly as he moved his lips to her ear. "Your even more beautiful in person..."he whispered and paused.

"Turn here." He ordered her.

/

It had been more than two hours since JJ had left to get food and the team had begun to get worried.

"She should be back by now." Morgan stated as he began to pace.

"What's wrong Morgan, a little hungry?" Prentiss teased as she watched him.

"She probably just got stuck in traffic; we did send her out into rush hour." Reid added.

"Well I wish she'd hurry up." Morgan countered.

/

JJ had been mostly silent for the entire ride. She had spent most of the time doing as he said while trying not to provoke or anger him. She was more focused on trying to ignore him and keep her composure since it had become obvious he was trying to make her lose it.

The only information she had gotten from him was that his name was Kevin, but she wasn't even sure if that was actually his real name. They had been in the car together for what had seemed like an eternity before they finally arrived at a grimy, brick apartment complex in a dark looking edge of the city.

JJ had tried to notice landmarks and buildings in case of future reference, but Kevin knew his way around the city well, and many of the alleyways and roads they had taken were either unmarked or looped around in a circle. She knew he had done this to mess with her sense of direction, and he had done a pretty good job of it.

Once the car was parked, he forced her to slowly and carefully step out of the car. It was at this point that she wished he hadn't forced her to give him her phone, gun, and bag halfway through the ride. She didn't know when, but she knew that at some point he had dumped them all out of the window into one of the alleys as they were driving. Now he grabbed her arm forcefully and led her towards the main door of the multistory apartment.

"Whatever you do, don't draw attention to yourself." He said to her as they approached. "You may think you'll be helping yourself but trust me you won't be. Some of these people will do worse things to you than I ever would if given the chance."

JJ quietly nodded and swallowed hard, doing all she could to keep from showing the outside world that she was now officially scared shitless.

Kevin opened the door and led her in, concealing the gun that he was still holding. JJ briefly glanced at the old, dirty looking desk clerk but quickly looked away when she felt his eyes appraising her like she was some high priced, well-dressed whore. Kevin led her up three floors worth of dark staircases, passing some degenerates on the way. One began to whistle at her and say things that she would've rathered to have not heard.

Finally, they were on the fourth floor and Kevin led her down to the end of the dark, dirty hallway as JJ tried to control her breathing. Dread was forming in her stomach as he began to turn the lock, knowing that she could end up dying in this room, if not worse. Kevin led her into the room, locked the door, and turned on the lights.

The room was surprisingly spacious and decently well lit. Not entirely what she had expected, although the lack of furniture had helped make it look roomier. There was the main room, which had a small kitchen, tiny refrigerator, small table, closet, and bed, and what she assumed had to be a small bathroom.

As her eyes scanned the room she spotted one grim-covered window that was nearly impossible to see out of and just below it was a space heater that was attached to the wall. It was there that her attention was immediately drawn as tied to the space heater was the missing girl staring back at her with wide, scared eyes. JJ immediately moved to go to the girl, but Kevin quickly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her harshly into him.

"No, no my dear. Leave her alone. She's probably scared of you anyway." He said into her ear as his fingers pressed into her stomach.

JJ made eye contact with the girl anyway, trying to console and comfort her in any way that she could. The girl merely continued to stare back at her though, refusing to show any emotion other than the fear in her eyes.

Kevin's hand rubbed across her stomach as he breathed in her sent, causing JJ to close her eyes as she tried to keep her heart from racing.

"You smell so good." He stated as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"Do you have a bathroom?" JJ asked abruptly, trying to do anything she could to buy herself some time before whatever was coming next happened. Kevin chuckled and released her.

"Of course, straight ahead through that small door there. Stay away from the girl." He stared into her eyes as he ordered her. JJ nodded her understanding.

"You have three minutes until I come in and get you." Kevin smiled again as JJ walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She tried to lock the door, but quickly noticed that there wasn't a lock. Slowly JJ looked herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She tried to compose herself as she held back the tears that threatened to spill out. She had to be strong, buy some time, and have a plan to get her and the kid out of here.

That was her main goal, keeping the kid safe, at all costs. She wouldn't be responsible for having her actions result in another dead child and grieving family. She knew she could stop this. She just might not like her options.

/

"Come on, where is she? Something has to be wrong!" Morgan stated angrily now.

It had been close to three hours since JJ had left and still no sign of her. The rest of the team was now equally as worried as well. They had repeatedly tried to call her, but it kept ringing and going to voicemail.

"Garcia? Can you track where JJ's phone is?" Rossi asked finally.

"Yes sir." Garcia responded promptly through the video feed as she began to type frantically. After about 30 seconds she had the phone located.

"It's located halfway down an alley off of Bridgewater." She responded a little confused.

"Bridgewater?" the local detective asked surprisingly.

"You know it?" asked Rossi.

"Yeah, it's about 10 miles northwest of the steakhouse she was going to." He answered. The team immediately exchanged worried looks.

"Something's wrong." Morgan said as he grabbed his things and made for the door to go look for JJ. The team was about to follow when Garcia weakly called to them through the video guys.

"Um guys, wait. I was just sent a video link I think you should see."

/

"Time's up." Kevin called to her just as JJ exited the bathroom.

She stopped in her tracks though as soon as she was back in the room. Staring her straight in the face was a video camera on a tripod hooked up to a laptop on the nearby table, with Kevin standing next to it, smiling triumphantly.

"What is that?" JJ asked, pointing to the camera.

"We're going to see how far you're willing to go to save that pretty young girl's life over there." He smiled.

"What do you mean?" JJ questioned hesitantly.

"Well you see it's obvious from your press conference that one of the things you pride yourself in is your ability to maintain your composure and keeping a handle on the situation you're in at all times. At least in front of the public. We're going to test that." He smiled.

"How?" she asked, still a little confused.

"You're going to give what will essentially be a silent, web-based press conference while that young child's life hangs in the balance. Everyone is going to see the full, real Jennifer Jareau up close and personal." He grinned as he turned the camera on and JJ eyed him warily.

/

"What is it Garcia?" Prentiss asked as the team rushed back to the video feed.

"Here, let me send you the link." Garcia answered quietly. Immediately an image of JJ standing in the middle of a small, dirty room popped up onto the screen.

"Oh no." Prentiss mumbled under her breath as the group stared intently.

"JJ's been kidnapped?" Reid asked.

"It looks that way." Morgan muttered angrily under his breath.

"But why?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't know." Hotchner answered sullenly as they all watched.

"Hey guys, look!" Reid said excitedly, pointing to the right side of the screen.

"What do you see Reid?" Hotchner asked intently.

"It's hard to see, but it looks like a little foot off to the side there." Reid pointed. The team stared until they saw the movement too.

"He's right." Morgan stated.

"You don't think that's the girl do you?" Prentiss questioned.

"I think it is." Hotchner answered flatly.

"But then that means the unsub has JJ, why would the unsub take her?" asked Prentiss.

"Maybe we were wrong about the profile?" Morgan said.

"We could be, but I think the general profile is right." answered Rossi. "It could be more likely that we did this to her."

"How so?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"We had her give the press conference." Hotchner answered for Rossi. "We were trying to draw him out and we did, but we caused him to put his focus on JJ as a result. So now he's making her a part of this too."

"What does that mean?" the detective finally spoke up.

"It means that we made him angry by sounding confident and controlled in the press conference. He feeds off of panic, insecurity and a sense of chaos in people and in the community."

"So?"

"So he's going to try to show that JJ isn't really as confident or controlled as she looks."

"Do you think he'll kill her?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm not sure. It's possible. I think he's more interested in using the kid against her though, to get her to do what he wants." Hotchner said.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Garcia tensely.

"We're going to apply what we know now and whatever information we can gather from the video, to the profile. As bad as it sounds, JJ might actually be buying us some time with the kid." Rossi said.

"Agreed." nodded Hotchner.

"We need to start by the location of her phone and triangulate it with the police station, the steakhouse, as well as the dump sites while taking into account how much time has passed to try set up a general area of where he might be." Said Reid as he began to mark everything down on the map and whiteboard, on the nearby wall.

"Good. Detective, send a couple of your men down to the steakhouse and have them review the tapes and ask around, see if we can find anything. Prentiss, please go with them." Hotchner said. Emily nodded in response and left.

"Hotch?" Morgan questioned.

"You're staying here for now Morgan. I need you to keep your emotions in check. If something comes up or we find the location, you'll be the first one there, I promise." Hotchner reassured him.

"Ok." Morgan answered, still not happy.

"We need to get all the information we can from this video, and whatever Prentiss and Reid find." Rossi turned back to the video feed. "Garcia, is there anything you can tell us about this video?"

"Only that it was sent to me through one of the local media outlets out there in Cleveland. They told me it was sent to them directly with the explicit instruction to keep the feed going live on their website or else the next child would die." Garcia stated. "I'm checking with the other local outlets there and so far they have the same story. It looks like this thing could be spreading quickly over the internet."

"Ok, thanks Garcia. Stay on it and stay on with us in case you find anything else." Hotchner answered.

"He obviously wants a lot of people to view this. I don't know what he has planned but it can't be too good." Rossi said.

"He's doing this just because of what you said earlier, he wants to be the one in control, and he wants to cause panic in the local area. It's possible he'll do it as long as the feed is up." Hotchner said.

"Well we can't have it taken down, the kid will die." The detective said.

"He's right. And the feed could be through a simple internet connection using a cheap computer and video camera. Just about anyone could have those devices." said Reid from the whiteboard.

"Ok, well maybe Garcia can track the feed." said Morgan.

"Already trying my dear, but it keeps bouncing around right now. He's been able to encrypt the signal, he knows his computers. This could take a while." She said.

"Ok Garcia, stay on it." Said Hotchner as he turned back to the live video.

"Stay tough JJ." He murmured under his breath as he watched her shrug out of her jacket.

/

"Let's start." Kevin smiled after he had turned the camera on.

"This should be a pretty easy press conference for you, at least from a reporter stand point as you won't have to deal with any. Also, unfortunately there won't be any sound either. It's just you…me…the girl, and a worldwide audience." He smiled as he centered the camera on her.

"What do you want me to do?" JJ asked a little nervously.

Kevin's smile grew wide. "Just take your clothes off…slowly."

"What?" JJ asked suddenly feeling very uncomfortable as she felt his eyes scan her body.

"Like I said, the world is going to see the real you, with nothing to hide." Kevin continued to smile at her increased discomfort.

"No." JJ said flatly.

"Oh, but you forget what we're playing for." Kevin said pointing at the girl. JJ looked over at the scared girl who was still watching her.

"She's so innocent, and so scared. Maybe I should just put her out of her misery, though I'd hate to leave you with a guilty conscience." Kevin chuckled.

"There must be something else." JJ tried to keep her voice even without pleading.

"Nope. Like I said your press conference showed how composed and controlled you are…or think you are…I think the world deserves an accurate look at the real Jennifer Jareau." Kevin said as his smile disappeared. JJ looked around the room but didn't move, trying to consider her options and buy some time.

"So…Jennifer…take your clothes off." He ordered her once again. When she stared at him but didn't move Kevin pulled out his gun once again.

"Maybe you need some persuasion." He said as he aimed the gun at the young girl who immediately curled up into a scared ball.

"Don't point that at her!" JJ yelled.

"Then do as I say Agent Jareau, or harm will come to the child." Kevin said sternly.

JJ looked from Kevin to the kid then took a deep breath. She closed her eyes for an instant, blinking back a tear that threatened to fall out of the corner of one of her blue eyes.

"Ok, I'll do it." She said finally.

"Then go ahead, get going. I'll direct you. Take it nice and slow though, I wouldn't want to miss anything." Kevin laughed as he leered at her. Slowly, JJ shrugged off her jacket.

"Good girl, now unbutton your blouse." He encouraged her.

JJ couldn't help but to begin to shake nervously as she felt his eyes on her and thought of all the people who could be watching this right now, including her team. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, struggling with a couple of the buttons because of her shaky fingers, as she blinked back another tear.

"Very nice." Kevin commented as his eyes followed her hands hungrily until her blouse was fully unbuttoned.

"Now slide it off and put it on the ground with your jacket." He told her as his eyes continued to scan her toned stomach.

JJ refused to make eye contact with him as she did what she was told. Instead, she was trying to keep herself under control while reminding herself that a child's life was at stake.

"Now the pants." Kevin continued.

JJ briefly stared at him, wanting nothing more than to knock the smirk off his face and beat the crap out of him for everything he had done, especially to all those kids. Slowly she reached down and unbuttoned her slacks, pulling them carefully down her legs. Kevin whistled as he stared at her in just her underwear.

She knew he was trying to make her as uncomfortable as possible; he wasn't going to make this easy for her. She just hoped that the team was close by to save her and the kid before this went too far.

"Very good Jennifer, see that wasn't so hard." He smiled as he kept his eyes on her. "Now unhook your bra." He said rather matter of factly.

/

The team had watched the entire video feed to this point. Morgan was ready to punch the wall while Reid kept working and Rossi and Hotchner tried to remain stoic. Garcia was doing all she could to stay focused and not cry.

"What the hell? How do we not have this bastard? This isn't right!" Morgan yelled enraged.

"Morgan, calm down we're getting closer. We know from Prentiss that JJ was kidnapped using the same car she left the station with, and Reid and Garcia are both working hard. We just need more time." Rossi said as calmly as he could.

"Yeah but JJ and that kid don't have much more time!" Morgan countered.

"JJ's strong and smart. He's trying to make her lose control and embarrass her. She can do this. We're almost there." Hotchner said, trying to convince himself as much as Morgan.

/

JJ stared at Kevin defiantly, refusing to move, testing her leeway.

"Jennifer, I'm serious. You don't want to try me." Kevin said seriously.

When she still didn't make any movement to do as he said, Kevin cocked the gun and fired, barely missing the girl. The girl immediately scrunched up into an even tighter ball and began sobbing loudly. JJ instinctively took a step towards the girl.

"Stay there." He warned.

"You bastard!" she yelled.

"You were testing me Jennifer. Now you know I'll do it. Don't test me again. You don't have any leverage." JJ stood there, her heart breaking for the now sobbing girl.

"Now…again…unhook your bra and take it off slowly." This time she couldn't hide the tear as it trickled out of the corner of her eye and down her cheek.

Slowly JJ did as she was told and reached behind her, unclasping her bra and pulling the straps down her shoulders. Her breasts fell slightly as she removed the lacy white bra, as Kevin now had an erection from watching her.

"Mmm…they look so perfect." He leered at her as JJ couldn't control the chill that ran down her spine.

"Ok, honey, last piece of clothing. Take off those panties, let's see how you look." A couple more tears trickled down her cheeks as JJ once again glanced at the scared girl whose sobs had died down some.

She reminded herself that once again she had vowed to not let this child die, no matter what. JJ took a deep breath to compose herself as best as she could once again. As calmly as she could she slowly moved her hands down to her hips, and pulled her panties down.

/

Morgan pounded his fist on the table as he saw this, the video and the waiting becoming too much.

"Garcia, give me something!" Hotchner said more urgently.

"I might have him!" she said excitedly. "It's an apartment complex 25 miles from here." She said with certainly.

"It's an apartment complex off of Cintron St. that's where the signal's coming from. I was able to hack into the live feed so that it gives the appearance of transmitting, but it's not. The video is off the air." She said as the team looked at the now dark screen.

"Reid can you confirm Cintron St. as a likely location?" Hotch asked hurriedly as Morgan was itching to leave.

Reid scanned the map. "Yes! He could definitely be there, it fits!" Reid said excitedly.

"Let's go!" Morgan said as he got ready to storm out of the building.

"Wait. We still don't know who this guy is, he could get away." Rossi stopped them.

"C'mon Rossi we'll know by who has JJ and the kid." Morgan pleaded.

"Not if he runs first. Garcia, is there any way you can keep the feed going?" countered Rossi.

"What?" Morgan looked at him incredulously as Hotch also looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Listen. I think he's done humiliating JJ, he got her to do what he wanted. But we still haven't seen his face, maybe we can get lucky and he'll get careless."

""C'mon Rossi, I don't want strangers to see JJ like that, it lets him win. No way." Morgan responded.

"Not if Garcia keeps the feed solely directed to us and someone close to JJ is the one watching."

"Rossi, I'm sorry, I can't. I can't watch that." Garcia interrupted.

"I'm going to kick this guy's ass so not me either." Rossi turned to Reid who was deep in thought. He looked like he almost wanted to cry once he thought through what Rossi was saying and the odds of catching this guy if he ran.

"Rossi's right." He said finally. "This is this guy's big stage, the final act. If he gets away we may never catch him. He could completely disappear and leave the country. I don't know if JJ would forgive us if we had a chance to get him, even in a situation like this. Especially after all she's going through."

"Are you staying then?" Hotch asked. Reid took a deep breath, knowing this could change his relationship with JJ forever.

"Yeah, I'll do it." He said finally.

"Ok, let's go. Morgan tell Prentiss where to meet us." Hotch said as Rossi patted Reid on the shoulder and gave him a nod of encouragement. "Good work Garcia. Let's catch this bastard."

/

"Wow, you look absolutely amazing Jennifer." Kevin said as he stared at her, not allowing her any privacy or decency.

JJ just stared back at him trying to look as defiant and confident as ever. She wouldn't give him what he wanted; she wouldn't break down in front of him or appear to be overly self conscious.

"I have to say, I'm very impressed by your confidence and composure. I must've underestimated you…a little." He smiled as he slowly walked towards her, the gun still in his hand.

JJ stood her ground as confidently as she could as he came within arm's reach of her, circling her body and looking her over. JJ tried not to shake as he walked behind her, again breathing her scent. She jumped a little when he gently placed his free hand on her bare shoulder.

"You are very lovely my dear." He whispered as he buried his nose in her hair and let his hand rub along her collar bone.

JJ closed her eyes as his hand traveled slowly down her soft skin, his cold fingers leaving a trail on her nude body. JJ couldn't hold back the shudder or the small gasp as his hand cupped one of her breasts and his fingers plucked at one of her nipples.

"Please, stop." She pleaded quietly as his hand gave her other breast the same kind of attention. Kevin responded simply by placing a light kiss on her shoulder.

"Relax Jennifer." He breathed on her shoulder as his hand trailed down her stomach.

"You have such beautiful skin." He continued as his hand trailed a little lower.

JJ felt another tear trickle down her cheek as she began to shake. Her composure was nearly gone at this point. She now realized that she had passed his initial test, and he was now doing this purely to make her suffer and to prove to himself that he was dominant enough to make her lose her control. He was desperate, she had proved him wrong. He had been sure she would lose it when he made her strip, but she hadn't.

It was what he had been searching for the entire time. It was why he killed all those kids; simply to feel like he had control of people. To feel like he was in control, because he didn't have any. What he was doing to her was more than sexual. It was revenge.

He moved his head around and placed a kiss on the side of her neck as he forced her head to lean back and rest on his shoulder with his gun hand.

"You lasted longer than I ever thought possible Jennifer." He said to her quietly. "But some things are just pure human instinct." He said as he again pressed his lips to her shoulder.

His hand slowly moved lower down from her stomach and JJ knew what he was going to do. Tears silently poured out of her eyes as she kept her lips pursued so as to not make a sound. She bit her lip as one finger probed and penetrated her, followed by another. The tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she clenched her eyes shut, trying to ignore the feeling of his fingers violating her.

"Oh, yes…you're so tight. I can't wait to take you in my bed." He said as he trailed his lips down one of her arms, continuing to pump his fingers in and out of her. JJ shuddered as her knees began to feel weak, the pain radiating from her midsection.

"Come for me…and I'll stop." He said as he moved around to face her. "Stop holding back and come for me." He demanded.

JJ silently nodded, defeated. Within another minute she did as he asked. She had humiliated herself in front of everyone, and now she had humiliated herself in front of him, just as he had wanted. Kevin smiled.

"Good girl." He said as he gave her a strong, dominant kiss on the lips.

He kissed down her until his lips were on her breasts. JJ moved like a rag doll, letting him do and take whatever he wanted, no longer fighting. She winced as his teeth more than grazed one of her nipples. When he was done he backed away and gave her some space, his eyes looking over her body one more time.

"Good girl Jennifer." He said as she could barely bring her eyes to meet his. She felt so dirty, and used. But she had saved the girl's life. She hoped. She prayed that the team was coming; they had to be by now.

/

Spencer Reid had seen the unsub's face as he approached JJ.

He told Garcia who was immediately able to discover that the man they were looking for was Kevin Redd. She called the team and relayed the information and a picture to the team.

Reid had watched the video feed for a little while, but soon it became apparent to him that this man had every intention of sexually assaulting and breaking Jennifer Jareau. He just couldn't watch that. He made Garcia cut the feed and prayed that JJ would be ok. The team was only 5 minutes away.

/

Kevin held the gun once more as he watched Jennifer Jareau put her clothes back on. JJ tried to ignore him as she wondered against all hope if things might be finally over. Her common sense told her no, but she couldn't help but hope and pray that was the case. As she finished buttoning her blouse, Kevin approached her once more. She looked him in the eye once more, though she was physically and emotionally exhausted at this point.

"It's going to be so hard to let you go, I don't know if I can." He smiled as he gently touched her cheek.

"I've done everything you wanted, please just let us go." She pleaded with him. At this point she couldn't muster up much more strength and he knew it. She was his to do with as he pleased.

"I will, I promise." He smiled as he pushed some hair behind her ear. "But…" he paused as JJ's eyes became clouded in dread.

"You have a very pretty mouth." He said as his fingers rolled over her lips. He glanced down and unbuckled his belt.

"Please…" she pleaded as a tear trickled down her cheek as Kevin undid his pants with a smirk on his face.

/

The team made it to the apartment complex, sirens on silent so as to not tip off the unsub that they were coming. The team and a group of first responders quickly mobilized and stormed the building, making sure to have all of the possible exits surrounded. This was going to end here and now.

"Just this last favor Jennifer." Kevin said calmly as he forced JJ to her knees.

"Please, you've proven your point." She pleaded with him.

"Maybe. But you had your fun showing me how tough you are. Now I'm having my fun breaking you. Besides, you didn't think we were done did you?" he laughed as she looked up at him.

"That was just a ploy to get you to think we were, that way I could break you even more." He smirked as he forced her head forward toward his member.

"Besides, I promised you I'd fuck you on the bed…I don't break my promises." He said as he grabbed her by the collar and forced her face into him.

Morgan led the charge up the staircase as the team searched floor by floor, blaring music playing in multiple rooms made it hard to hear or coordinate. They were on the third floor.

JJ tried not to gag as he forced her onto him. He stroked her head, playing with and pulling on her hair as he forced her to take him. Just as he began to close his eyes to completely enjoy what she was doing, his eyes were jolted open to the commotion he could now hear coming his way.

The fucking cops. They had finally found him. As much as he was going to hate it, it was time to kill Jennifer, and the kid.

JJ had heard the commotion as well, and wasted no time in taking action. She immediately head butted him in the gut, knocking the gun from his hand. She immediately began punching him in the face until he was stunned.

Quickly, she crawled across the floor and lunged for the gun. Kevin grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him but as he did, JJ spun around, gun in hand. She shot him dead, a bullet to the head.

JJ paused for a minute, still in shock by what had happened. It was over and she had ended it, she couldn't believe it. She heard people storming her way and knew help would be there in seconds. She dropped the gun and looked at Kevin's dead body once more.

"Who's in control now." She muttered to herself as she pulled his pants up.

She was hoping against hope that somehow people hadn't seen everything he had done to her. That somehow the team wouldn't know how she was sexually abused. She knew her odds weren't good, but she didn't want the team to look at her any differently. She wanted to do all that she could to put this whole thing behind her. As soon as she was finished, she rushed over to the sobbing child, releasing her from her binds and consoling her that it was all over. Just as she did this the team came busting through the door with a group of police officers.

"JJ? Are you ok?" Morgan asked incredulously as he saw the dead unsub on the floor.

"Yeah, I killed him, it's over." She said as she gave the kid a hug.

The girl hugged her back, refusing to let go, and JJ's heart melted.

/

The plane ride home was quiet as everyone was exhausted and consciously trying to give JJ some of the space that she obviously needed. JJ had been taken to the hospital as a precaution even though she had refused. They had given her a complete physical while cataloging her various injuries for the report.

JJ also gave her statement about what had happened to the team, certain to emit some of the more graphic, intimate details of her assault. She didn't want them to know, they wouldn't look at her the same; they'd feel bad. They already did. None of them could understand what she had been put through.

Especially after she found out that the feed had been cut halfway through. They didn't know the worst stuff, it was over. She had saved the child's life and made a lifelong friend with the girl. And the family could never thank her enough. The look on their faces when they saw their daughter alive was priceless; she could deal with her own demons later.

For those reasons, she explained the few marks she had on her body as just simple assault. He had touched her a little and penetrated her once briefly, in an attempt to break her. That was it. And she was stronger now. He hadn't won. She didn't let him.

And neither did the team. Sure, what people had witnessed live on the internet was burned on their brains right now, but it would fade. And Garcia and the FBI were doing everything they could to wipe the remenents of the video off the internet. Some people might remember, but she was going to get over this and try to forget as much as possible. She could do this. Alone.

/

JJ's thoughts continued to race as she glanced out of the airplane window. It wasn't until Reid came over and sat down next to her that she was torn from her thoughts.

"Hey Reid, what's up?" she asked putting on her best fake smile.

"Hey JJ, how are you doing?" he asked a little cautiously.

"I'm fine." Reid stared at her.

"Seriously Reid, we saved the girl and I'm alive, everyone's happy." She said in her best attempt to sell him. But he wasn't buying it. He moved closer, closing the distance between them so that no one could hear.

"JJ I know your lying. It takes more time than a few hours." He said.

JJ turned her attention back out the window.

"I'll be fine." She said quietly.

"JJ, seriously, if you need anything let me know. I'll be there for you. It's better to let it out than to hold it in, I know from experience." He tried to coax her.

"Thanks Spence, but really I'll be ok." She said as she tried to hide the tears that were starting to fill her eyes. Reid knew he was close to getting to her and as much as it would hurt, he had to get her to open up or else she might never. And that would make her suffer immensely more.

"JJ, I wasn't on scene when the team got to you because I was back at the police station. I was watching to see if the unsub would reveal his face so we could catch him, which he did." Reid said as a tear fell from her eye. She suddenly felt dread wash over her; she hadn't wanted him of all people to see what that man had done to her.

"I was…the only one who witnessed it. And I didn't watch for very long…" he paused as he watched her.

"I know he did more to you than you let on, and I'm sorry. But I won't tell anyone, that's not my place." She looked at him as he said this with red puffy eyes.

"What are you saying?" she whispered.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you, no matter what. Whether you want to talk about it or not. And don't think for a minute that what happened to you makes you dirty or any less of a person…." He paused again to gather his words.

"Because…I love you JJ, no matter what. What happened won't define you, it'll make you a stronger person." JJ looked at him with soft eyes, tears quietly poured down her cheeks.

"Thanks Spence." She whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Please hold me." She whispered as he wrapped his arm around her as she nestled into his shoulder.

She was going to get through this and it wasn't going to be by herself. She had Spence. For now, while she was in his arms, she could sleep easy, feeling protected.

END


End file.
